


Nothing Changed

by MissTeaVee



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Just because he was a Toa didn’t mean he forgot her.Tumblr import, very silly





	Nothing Changed

Hewkii Mahri perched on one of the pillars that rose from the  floor of the mighty Coliseum. It wasn’t much taller than him, but he’d pulled himself up here a while ago and didn’t feel like coming down quite yet, though why he liked this particular spot, perched on a tiny shaft of protodermis was a mystery. he crouched slightly, looking around, then lept to another pillar.  And another, each higher than the last.

On one, he slipped, and he gripped the edge of the pillar to heave himself up. He sat down, legs hanging off the edge. the view here wasn’t too much different; the walls of the coliseum still stretched higher. But he COULD now see Kongu and Lewa, who were standing on the Coliseum rim, so at least there was a slight change of scenery. Grinning he stood up, pulling out his warblade, activating his mask power, and jumping. While he had lowered his tool’s gravity, he hadn’t expected to go  _quite_  so far, and he crashed into the stands.

“Ow…” Hewkii pretended he couldn’t hear the air Toas laughing at him. “Okay, I meant it to stay a bit heavier than that.”

“At least you didn’t crash-break the bleachers like Pohatu did when practicing his wind-flying!” Cackled Kongu, earning an ‘oie!’ from somewhere below. Shaking his head, the Toa Mahri of stone pushed himself to his feet and went to find someplace to nurse his pride. “Hey Come back!”

Hewkii rolled his eyes and resumed his original course to the Air Toas’ location. “Why? So you can tease me more?” He chuckled lightly.

“Nah…well a little…” Kongu grinned. “What were you doing high-jumping?”

“Practicing, I still mess up gravitational fields sometimes, as I’ve just proven.”

“I wonder if Gravity-Toa have the same-type problems, or if they heart-know by nature.” Commented Lewa.

“Ech, good question. Turaga Dume said new Toa of Sound can kill themselves by accident, so… maybe? I mean… I didn’t really have too much trouble figuring out Stone…”

Lewa shrugged again, Kongu tapped his chin. “A true mystery-secret. Anyways, Mountain-Crasher, Hahli was looking for you earlier. Did she find  you already?”

“She was? Nope, haven’t seen her all day.” Hewkii shrugged. “Guess I ought to go find her then. Do you know what she wanted?”

Dual shrugs from the Air Toas. Hewkii sighed. “Thanks.”

This time, he just used his gravity powers to float down lightly.

~~~~

“Hahli! Hey wait up!” The feet of the Toa Mahri were not really meant for Running, so Hewkii had to awkwardly jog after his friend. Fortunately, She’d heard him, and stopped to wait. “Hey! Kongu said you were looking for me?”

“Well I did ask where you were,” The Toa of Water’s wings twitched.

“Screwing around. Did you want something?”

“Today was a small celebration in Ga-metru… We used to celebrate when the fish started swimming upriver, it symbolized an easy harvest that would renew itself.” Explained Hahli. “Back on Mata Nui… you know. We… the Ga-matoran liked to carve good luck charms out of fish bones for each other on this day.”

Hewkii nodded slowly, understanding the desire to keep old traditions alive. “That’s cool. Did you make me one?” That earned a small laugh from the water Toa.

“No, Macku did, I think she was hoping you’d join the party.” Hewkii’s smile vanished.

“Macku?” He looked at Hahli. “I’ve barely seen her since we got back. Everyone always tells me she’s busy.”

“Oh Hewkii,” Hahli scrubbed a hand along one of her gills. “I know. A lot of the Ga-matoran think its inappropriate.”

“Inappropriate!?” The indignation in his voice was obvious. “Why!?”

“Because we’re Toa now. I guess they think that a Toa would be too busy protecting to stay in love with a Matoran.” Hahli gave a small shrug. “They keep trying to divert Macku to other Matoran instead. Someone more to her… uh… stature.”

“that’s stupid.” Hewkii scowled. “I guess I’ve been busy, but that’s not right.” He grabbed Hahli’s arm. “where is Macku now?”

Hahli smiled knowingly. “She’s at the mouth of the Protodermis falls. They’re cliff diving into the pool at the bottom.”

“Thanks! I’ll see you later!” Hewkii released Hahli and after a moment’s hesitation dove into one of  Ga-Metru’s flooded canals.

~~~

He got out of the water and walked towards the mighty falls. Uh ahead, the silvery surface was disturbed by bright flashes of blue as Matoran leapt off the rim into the waiting water below. He glanced around, looking for a particular Matoran, but he didn’t see her until he came right up on the falls. Macku was perched on a overhanging rock, poised to dive.   
He waved once, she looked up, beamed, and dove smoothly. Hewkii waited at the water’s edge for her to come up.

Macku surfaced by a small reef of rocks and pulled herself onto them, catching his eye and grinning again. Hewkii returned her grin and walked over, the water licking his ankles and shins. He was aware of the other Ga-matoran watching them curiously, but he didn’t care. He had to float to get to the small pillar of rock, but when he touched them, he found himself towering over Macku. He crouched so they were eye level and offered her a hand.

“Hey.”

“Hey Hewkii, how are you?”

“heh, I’m here, so I’m great. Hahli told me you made something for me.”

“Oh yeah!” Macku grinned. “I left in my bag, I’ll go get it.”

Hewkii didn’t release her hand. “Later. You know, its funny that I didn’t think of this before.” Macku paused to look at him. “But uh, me being a Toa Mahri now and everything means that I can do something that we couldn’t before.”

He cleared his throat. “So I have to ask. Macku, do you want to go swimming with me?”

the Ga-matoran’s look of surprise faded into joy. “Yeah! lets go!”

“Right now?”

“Yeah! Come on!” She pulled free and dove deep. Hewkii shook his head, laughed, and followed.


End file.
